Summit
Summit is a multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview The map features snowy terrain, and was first seen in the multiplayer teaser released August 2010. Summit is based in the Ural Mountains. This map also seems to bear resemblance to the map "Sub Base" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It's possible the singleplayer mission "WMD" is based off this map as some campaign levels are actually based off multiplayer maps, not vice versa. Multiplayer Summit is a narrow map with severe drops on all sides. It was the first ever Black Ops multiplayer map to be revealed, being shown in an early multiplayer trailer released by Treyarch which also featured Launch. The two teams that are available here are Black Ops and the Spetsnaz. Summit features plenty of variety when it comes to buildings and platforms. The interior of one large building in the middle is the most open area on the Summit map, with most of it made up of narrow gaps and pathways. It is a map with lots of small spaces for the player to hide in. Spawn trapping is very easy if the other team has the A flag. Summit looks somewhat similar to Sub Base (Modern Warfare 2), in that it is a snowy environment with small spaces and narrow areas. The most notable difference is that Summit is at the "summit" of a mountain wheres Sub Base is at sea level. SummitBird.png|Summit bird's eye view SummitGrid.png|Summit Minimap screenshot.54d10030cc86b1b98866d69558a46928.907685021900_med.jpg|Gameplay on Summit featuring players in a cable car. Note the enemy in the room in front of the car. SummitCOD-S.jpg|Summit (MOPS) Summit_Level0.gif|Summit Floorplan Level 0 (MOPS) Summit_Level1.gif|Summit Floorplan Level 1 (MOPS) Trivia *The player can indeed reach the cable car at the edge of the map, by making a sprinting jump and quickly tapping the climb/jump button again when right in front of the car. If you fail to do so, you will simply hit the step and fall to your death. *It is also possible to get on the tower near the cable car. Get on the control board in the center of the large main building (shaped like a "T"). Run and jump to the walkway opposite the control board, press the climb button as you near it. Once on, break the window and jump to the tower (diving is best). *If you fall off the cliff, you will notice that you actually are on a very tall mountain, hence the name "Summit."thumb|300px|right *On the far right side of the map, the area that has what seems to be a power plant outside the map, is an easy area to get kills. If you are a certain distance from the respawn point a player will spawn they will not suspect to be shot at and there is literally no cover for the player. The player may spawn there 3 times which can allow a Spy Plane Killstreak or RC-XD car. *A good strategy is to go near bomb site A in Demolition and turn left until you get to the catwalk and then shoot. This is a good way to get a few kills. Gallery File:BOMapSummit2.jpg|The RC-XD in Summit. File:BOMapSummit3.jpg|Another view from the RC-XD. Summitmap.png|A pieced together map of 'Summit'. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Articles to be expanded